


Визитка

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Nonfiction, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Визитка команды Haikyuu Captains на Фандомной Битве 2020.Подписывайтесь на наш твиттер @HQcaptains2020 и профиль АО3, чтобы не пропустить спойлеры к выкладкам и дни раскрытия коллекций.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 155
Collections: Haikyuu Captains 2020, Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Над визиткой работали:
> 
> Идея, оформление — [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter)  
> Арт — [Zubergeil]()  
> Помощь со списком пейрингов и описаниями tag yourself — [Mersilta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta), [Noah Leroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy), [J.Jey Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill), [Рыж](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR), [Валес](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305), [телохранитель мертвого короля](https://ficbook.net/authors/1026), [Carcaneloce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce)  
> Держатель дедлайнеров за хвосты — [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad)
> 
> Спасибо всем за лайки, комментарии и голоса! ❤️

[](https://i.imgur.com/qmXDqP9.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/FB2OKWB.jpg)

[википедия (ру)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haikyu!!) | [Haikyuu wiki (ру)](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Haikyuu!!_%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8) | [Haikyuu wiki (en)](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Haikyuu!!_Wiki) | 

[манга (ру)](https://readmanga.live/voleibol__) | [манга (en)](https://ww5.readhaikyuu.com/) | [аниме (ру) Сезон 1-3](https://animenime.ru/?s=Haikyuu) | [аниме (ру) Сезон 4](https://www.wakanim.tv/ru/v2/catalogue/show/623/haikyu-k-vershine-s4/season/1121/sezon-4---subtitry) | [аниме (en)](http://ww3.haikyuu3.com/)

[ЗФБ-2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5210391) | [ЗФБ 2016](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5368048) | [ЗФБ-2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5481085) | [Курокеншо на ЗФБ-2017](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485537)

Подписывайтесь на [наш твиттер](https://twitter.com/HQcaptains2020), чтобы не пропустить спойлеры перед каждым квестом! 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020)

Забрать баннер: 

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/mTNNXrk.png" alt="fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020" width="400px"/></a></div>`

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020)

Забрать баннер: 

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/jXbeEEA.png" alt="fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020" width="400px"/></a></div>`


End file.
